Of Lovers past and present
by Strange Music
Summary: Things are quiet in the VA. At least so it seems. But someone is paying a visit.


Date: 12.July 2000   
  
Author: Strange Music   
  
Fandom: Crossover A-Team/Mission Impossible   
  
Pairing: male/male ;)   
  
Summary: Things are quiet in the VA. At least so it seems. But someone ispaying   
  
a visit.   
  
Archive: yes   
  
Email: Strange Music mailto:karin.feigl@chello.at   
  
Series/Sequel: Maybe some some someeeeee day (after finishing all my other   
  
plotbunny among them another F/M Slash Story and a BTVS Crossover)   
  
Of Lovers past and present   
  
By Strange Music   
  
  
  
"It is late Mr. Murdock" the orderly smiled as he put his head into the room   
  
"Normally it was supposed to be lightout half an hour ago."   
  
Murdock grinned, he liked Michael. Nice friendly and at the opposite to most   
  
others always nice and friendly.   
  
"In a moment...pleaasse. Billy just came over today and we hadn't even time to   
  
say hello." He tried the pleading look, as he knew that it worked very well with   
  
the man standing in front of him.   
  
And it did.   
  
A soft expression came over his eyes as he nodded. "The it all right. But don't   
  
stay up to late."   
  
A twinkle.   
  
"And tell Billy 'hello' from me"   
  
"But you can say him hello too, he is right here...there....under the bed." And   
  
as if whispering a secret he winked. "He is scared because he thinks that you   
  
would threw him out. That's why he is hiding."   
  
And for a moment it really looked like the orderly would go and have a look. But   
  
in the end it was time that won. There were after all a lot other patients to   
  
look after for the night.   
  
"Another time Murdock"   
  
Shortly before he closed the door behind him he turned around "And in 1 hour the   
  
light is down...Promised?" He waited with closing the door till Murdock replied   
  
"Promised!"   
  
Then the door closed.   
  
It was silent for a few minutes before Murdock stuck his head down the side of   
  
his bed and looked under it.   
  
"So Billy...still too scared.or ready to come out and say hello properly?"   
  
A dark voice came from under the bed.   
  
"I hate you."   
  
All other things where drowned my Murdock's laughter.   
  
***~~~***   
  
"I hate you Murdock..I truly do" Billy Baird exclaimed as he extracted himself   
  
from under the bed. "I was dying down there that he would find me and you   
  
*invite* him to look under"   
  
"Ohhhh" Murdock lying at his side still had a big smile on his face. "He   
  
wouldn't do anything"   
  
Brushing of the dust Billy hardly looked up. "You know that I am not even   
  
supposed to be here. After the last Job in Sidney we didn't really get a Holiday   
  
as promised. Since Mrs. Hall decided to go out an get herself killed in a   
  
car-accident. And Ethan decided to cover his grief with work. But I didn't want   
  
to wait anymore. Now that I finally realised that you were still alive. I mean I   
  
only have a few minutes, but I couldn't pass them on. Who knows what will happen   
  
at the next Mission. Vince almost died in that one. Gave me a heart attack"   
  
He stopped brushing to get a closer look at his trouser "Do I really want to   
  
know what you have under you bed?"   
  
When there was no answer he looked up again. This time however he found no more   
  
smile in Murdock's face. And before he knew it. He found himself in a bearhug   
  
that would have made Vince proud.   
  
"It's all right Murdock"   
  
Muffled voice against his neck.   
  
"What?" he asked softly stroking the dark hair to comfort his old friend.   
  
"It's my fault" he repeated still whispering "I shouldn't have gone when they   
  
told me that my turn had come to go home." There was a lone tear "I should have   
  
stayed with you and protected you as I had promised." Slowly letting his finger   
  
run down the cheek Billy tried to bring up a smile   
  
"And you did protect me. You even came back when you heard" stopping Murdock   
  
started question with a wave of the hand "The told me. And how you searched for   
  
me and the others by convincing your team."   
  
"But."   
  
"Nothing that happened was your fault."   
  
"But I believed you were dead. How could I believe you had died"   
  
Billy laughed softly...taking the face of the man in front of him between his   
  
two hands to face him to look into his eyes.   
  
"Because no one is perfect...not you and certainly not me..and because sometimes   
  
life is not fair. But it was. It was more fair then we would have both thought.   
  
Wasn't it."   
  
Seeing the smile return to Murdock face.   
  
"I met Vince and you met your Temp. And we both love them with all our heart."   
  
Smiling slyly Murdock nodded and then faster then Billy would have thought he   
  
felt the other man's lips on his own.   
  
Such along time they had though the other to be dead. And it had been only 1   
  
month ago that Billy had realised his mistake. Giving Murdock almost a   
  
heart-attack when he had decided to call.   
  
And even when the love between him and Murdock was no longer the same as before,   
  
the feeling to stay here forever was certainly tempting   
  
"BILLY!!" The soft urging from the window told him that his time was over.   
  
And Murdock knew too as he broke the kiss immediately.   
  
"Just once for old times sake" he softly whispered with a grin. "Any now go   
  
before your Mudsucker out there gets nervous."   
  
Already halfway through the window he looked back "You know, you shouldn't   
  
really call him that as long as he can beat you up and then do some real mean   
  
stuff with his computer"   
  
"Ahh empty treats" but then the solemn expression returned "Promise that you   
  
will take care of yourself and Vince"   
  
"I will but only if you do the same."   
  
"I will."   
  
"See you in two month."   
  
And with that he closed the window behind him.   
  
A dark shadow already closing up to him.   
  
"Why did you take so long?"   
  
"Just brushing up on old acquaintance." A small kiss and it was back to the meet   
  
Hunt in Kairo. Didn't that man know any cooler places.   
  
***~~~*** "  
  
And you know what next Face." He beamed proudly over the phone "I almost broke   
  
the old record on my Computergame. But then the energy went out and I lost."   
  
Face chuckle sounded so closed even over the phone that he could believe his   
  
lover to be here with him.   
  
"That is called cheating Murdock...especially when the last time this machine of   
  
your had seen any energy had been in the year that it was built. And   
  
beside...you *are* the only one playing on it."   
  
"Noo Face" he exclaimed strongly "After all Franklin is playing too"   
  
"Yes...but only when he isn't George Washington."   
  
"And Mark"   
  
"When he is in the same Plane as the rest of us."   
  
"Not to mention Dr. Richter" He couldn't contain his laughter at the almost   
  
choking noise coming from the other end. "You mean Dr. Richter?"   
  
"Has number 4 on the Scorelist."   
  
"You truly are all crazy there. What else has happened?"   
  
Murdock smiled as he looked at the window where only 1 hour before a big part of   
  
his past had once more left.   
  
"Did I mention that Billy visited?"   
  
The End 


End file.
